air benders
by warriorseadra
Summary: story of a boy that escaped the fire nation
1. Chapter 1

In an Earth Kingdom village a baby boy is born. His mother, the daughter of a refugee; the father, a water bender from the north.

The father asks his wife "What is his name?" for it being customary for the wife to name the child in his culture.

"He shall me called…..Mizu." The baby laughed and clapped his hands.

Ten years latter, Mizu runs across a field to his house crying. He goes to his mother's arms and crying "Why do they pick on me for being different, when I'm around why do strong winds appear?"

"There, there, it's all right" his mother says to him comfortingly "Let me tell you a story of my ancestors."

"But aren't you a person from the Earth Kingdom?"

"No, long ago, there were people that could bend the air…" "Air benders" Mizu interrupted, "but they were all killed."

"Yes, they were. However, those not at the temple survived and escaped the genocide. My father and mother both were children then, not much older then you. They met in their 30's and I was born when they were in their 50's. When I was twenty, I met your father, a strong water bending master from the North Pole. We married and you were born twenty years latter. Do you understand, you are an air bender descendent? It is no wonder that you can bend also. Now come, it is time you learned how to bend…"

One year latter Mizu bested his father in a bending match. "Amazing son, I didn't know you could bend water and earth as well."

"Actually dad" stated an embarrassed Mizu "I can't, you see I use the air to move water and to lift rocks."

"But the stances…"

"I learned the water bending stances from watching you water bend and the earth bending stances from the earth benders in town. Hehe"

"I see, you've progress well in your studies, well, it is time for supper"

Six months latter the Fire Nation attacked the village. In the escape Mizu's mother gave him a staff and said "This staff was my fathers glider, it served him well and well also serve you, now go."

"But mom"

"No buts go!" she says as she blasts him away with water.

Six months latter a now 12 year old Mizu walks threw a forest. Mizu wore earth clothing but just one shirt which he tore off the sleeves to make a t-shirt and pants which he tore of the bottom to make shorts just above the knee capes. His clothes which were originally yellow and green were black because he fell in a pool of black dye which also made the cloth on his glider black. His hair was raven blue, and his skin was white with a slight tan to it. On his staff was a spear head he added to cut wind.

His mission was to stop the fire nation.

A/N well that's my first avatar fan fic. Please R+R


	2. pt 2

A/N One more chapter.

A fire blazed in a forest as a spear head cut threw the under-brush. Out came Mizu, attempting to escape a band of fire benders.

'Tch, if I knew I'd have been that easy to get in and out of that base I would have struck sooner.' He thought as he jumped into a river allowing the current to take him out of the forest.

'I'm literally right under there nose's, please don't look down.' he thought as he passed under a bridge. 'The waterfall should be coming up soon, time to get the glider ready.'

Sure enough, Mizu comes to a fall, with a gust of wind; he pushes himself out of the water. With another gust, he dries his glider and flies into the night.

The next day, Mizu is awakened; hit on the head with a pebble. "Mizu, you can sleep at home, now please PAY ATTENTION!"

"Sorry Miss." Mizu apologizes. Ever since he took refuge in that village six months ago, the authorities had been forcing him to go to school. If he didn't, he'd wouldn't be able to stay at his current home at the cities expense. Besides, a place to stay wasn't the only reason he agreed to their terms, a certain someone had caught his eye, not that he'd ever say anything.

"As I was saying…" Continued the teacher….

Later during lunch, it appeared news had spread about the base Mizu had attacked. "It was the avatar..." "There are no other air benders..." "Maybe he's in this town…" were some of the rumors going around.

Mizu's could only wonder how the news traveled as fast as it did. 'That base was at lest fifty miles away, how the heck did that news travel that fast. O-well, they shouldn't suspect any involvement from this town; it's too far, but still….'

"Hey look," someone shouted, "Mizu's dreaming again, he probably believes he caused the damage. Hahaha"

"Yea right," replied someone else, starting to approach Mizu. "So you reject, you think you can do something like that."

Not allowing himself to be taunted, Mizu get up to walk away only to be stopped when the earth comes to life and surrounds him. With a sigh, "Let me go and I'll show you."

"Ok, break it up, that's enough." A voice cries over the uproar that had started. Out walks the gym teacher, also the strongest earth bender in the town.

Just a typical day at school for Mizu, now use to this sort of treatment. 'It's all because of my skin and eyes. The skin is from my dad's side of the family, but my eyes… why couldn't they have been the same as my dad's too, if not I could have passed for a water bender.' That, however, was not the case; Mizu had his mom's eyes, eyes so dark that they were the same color as his pupils, making him a rarity regardless of where he went, prone to racism. As usual, he attempts to act indifferent to the events happening and go with the flow.

At home Mizu pulls out a map of the area covered in O's and O's with X's on them. 'Lets see, I took this base the other day, and Earth Kingdom forces have round up the Fire Nation forces, that means…..this area's clear. Well then time to move onto a different lo….' Wide eyed Mizu ducks as a fire ball flies through his window. "What the!" he exclaims and looks out to see Fire Nation tanks attacking the town.

He jumps out the window and with a wave of his staff, blows back another fire ball aimed for where his home. When he lands, he jumps back into the air, opening his glider to reach the tanks faster.

Once in range, he lands cutting the air with the spear head on his staff. This creates a vacuum cutting a tank in two. He then catches a fire blast with the spear tip of his staff and flings it back to its bender. Finally, taking notice to just how many Fire nation soldiers are surrounding him. Mizu hits the bottom of his staff on the ground, creating a blast of air powerful enough to blow everyone back, and escape.

As he flies away he spots an earth bender fighting the fire benders, and losing; the jerk from lunch. Unable to turn away someone in danger, Mizu drops down and helps him.

"Why are you helping me Mizu?" he asks, confused that his 'enemy' would help him.

"Just because we don't get along doesn't mean I want you dead Anthony." Mizu replies as he slams the side of his spear head into a fire benders face, knocking him out cold.

Together the two defeat the Fire Nation soldiers in that area, and as Mizu turns to see if Anthony is well, a rock slams him the in head, knocking him cold.

As Mizu comes too, he finds him self in the town with the doctor looking over him; night had fallen. "Ah, ye come to, here's ya spear back."

"Spear, tch, beats calling it a staff with a spear head on it. Thanks"

"Ya should be mo grateful, dat lad told me' dat you refused his hep when he came to ya rescue."

"My rescue?" Mizu asks, his face clearly confused.

"Ya, ye was being ove welmed and he sabed ya. He den carried ya inte town an said 'Just cuz we don get along, doesn't mean I wan him dead' and walked off."

Mizu blinks and says "I see, well I have to get going, thanks again." and leaves, his hand gripping his spear tightly.

After some walking Mizu over hears her voice beyond the wall he's leaning on, "...and that's what happened?"

"Yea, but he'll probably deny it and claim I did, so don't believe him."

'That was Anthony' Mizu thought, 'and he's speaking to her…'

"Wow, so you are a hero." Mizu imagines her looking up to him with admiration. Unable to bear it anymore he jumps to the top of the wall and looks down, confirming his fears true.

"Hero enough for…" Anthony begins leaning his face closer to her's. Unable to take it anymore, Mizu jumps back sending a blast of air, knocking the wall down on the two. Knowing they'd be fine, he proceeds to fly off saying "They can just die, die, die." Tears rolling down his face at the betrayal; he had been friends with her, she knew he'd lie about rescuing Mizu, that he'd do what he could to win her over to his side, so 'Why?' Mizu kept asking himself as he flew into the night.


End file.
